Hero
by rosepetels
Summary: Sonic gets kidnap by a witch making Sonic have to fight Eggman's old robots. Shadow finds out and helps Sonic but somethings telling both Shadow and Sonic that the witch will make a come back. RATED M FOR ACTION, DARK THEMES, OC'S, BLOOD AND SONADOW.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The woman in the white robe.

Sonic was in his bed sleeping soundly but he apeared to be having some werid dream.

**SONIC'S DREAM.**

Everything seemed normal and Sonic was having a pinic with his friends even Shadow came to join the pintic.

"Hey Sonic I got you some ice cream. It's homemade"Amy smiled as she gave Sonic her homemade ice cream.

"Wow thanks Ames"Sonic smiled and had the ice cream.

"Is it good"Amy ask.

"Yeah it's good"Sonic smiled.

Soon everyone ate what was left and thought it be a good idea to go home. "See ya guys"Sonic smiled and left.

Sonic ran and smiled. Knowing Sonic he's a speedy guy never wanting to stop running to take his running would be like taking away his will to live.

Sonic then felt like walking but not kowning why but he thouhgt why not. Sonic smiled and started walking but then relized what was a beatfiful area of a tree and grass turned into something else. The sky turned grey, the tree had no leafs and the grass it was now just a rock land. "Where the hell am I"Sonic ask himself.

"Welcome hero"A voice whispred.

"Who's there"Sonic turned around to see someone in a white robe, the hoodie on the robe was covering the person's face you could only see there lips and the robe had gold layering on the tip of the sleves and hoodie.

"Who are you"Sonic ask.

"Just someone"The person said. Sonic look at the person's hands showing the hands of someone in there 80's or 90's and Sonic look at the lips also showing more proof that the person was old but judeing by there voice it was a old women's voice. She was also human.

"Okay do you kown where I am"Sonic ask.

"Just on a island. My island"The women smiled.

"Wh-what"Sonic was confused.

"See you soon"The women smiled and snap her fingers.

**END OF DREAM.**

Sonic woke up looking around noticeing he was in his room.

"Well that was werid"Sonic whispred and look outside to to see it was cloudy.

"It's gonna rain soon"Sonic gussed.

Sonic then got out of bed and went downstairs and had breakfest.

"I wonder who that woman was"Sonic ask himself. "I guess I'll find out later"Sonic whipsred.

**LATER.**

Sonic was on a run like always and nothing seemed differnet. That was until he got to Rose's house and notice someone at the door. Wondering if it was friend of Rose he came up to the person and the person turned around.

"Hey there. Are you a friend of Rose"Sonic ask.

The person was a dark pink cat with long brown hair with pinktails on her bangs to keep them aparat. She also had her left eye blue and the other green. She was wearing a white dress with blue shorts, a white tink top inside her dress and grey footflops.

"Yeah. Are you"The cat ask.

"Yep. I'm Sonic the Hendgehog"Sonic gave a wink and thumps up.

"Hey i'm Yuuki"Yuuki smiled.

"Hey Yuukie how come I've never seen you before"Sonic ask.

"Because I was staying in Japan for a while and I thought I give Rose a surprise vist"Yuukie smiled.

"Cool"Sonic smiled.

Yuukie then rang the doorbell and sense it was still early Yuuki knew Rose wouldn't be to happy considering Rose isn't a morning person.

"FUCKING HELL"Rose yelled still havent open the door.

"Yep thats Rose alright"Yuukie giggled.

"How long have you and Rose been friends"Sonic ask.

"For a long time now"Yuukie smiled.

Rose then open door.

"THE FU- YUUKIE"Rose flew to Yuukie and gave her a death hug.

"Rose I can't breathe"Yuukie said.

"Whoops Sorry"Rose let go of her hug of death.

Rose is a grey cat with bat wings. She has blue eyes with glasses she also has blond hair. Sense Rose was still her pj's she was wearing an agua t-shirt and pants of the same color.

Rose then notice Sonic.

"Oh hey Sonic"Rose smiled.

"Hey"Sonic smiled.

"Can we come in"Yuukie ask.

"FUCK YEAH YOU CAN"Rose shouted out of happniess.

**LATER.**

Yuukie and Sonic were in the living room waiting for Rose to change and once Rose did she was in a black long sleeved shirt, blue jeans and black boots.

"Okay i'm back so what brings you back Yuukie"Rose ask.

"Well to be honest i'm staying in Mobius now I already got a pretty good apartment. So maybe you could invite your friends considering I've been gone for so long I like to meet them"Yuukie ask.

"Sure"Rose said.

"Sounds cool to me"Sonic smiled.

"Great. I'll invite the girls and Sonic can you invite the boys"Rose ask.

"Sure"Sonic smiled.

**THE NEXT DAY.**

Sonic and everyone but Shadow and Rouge were in front of the apartment building Yuuki was talking about.

"SWEET MOBOIUS WHAT JOB DID YUUKI GET THIS PLACE IS EXPENSIVE"Rose shouted.

"A job that pays well thats for sure"Knukles said.

"Hey guys"Rouge ran up to her friends while gribbing Shadow's hand.

"Rouge forced me to go"Shadow grolwed.

"Whats so bad meeting a friend of Rose"Rouge ask.

"THATS JUST IT IT'S ROSE'S FRIEND YOU KNOW I HATE ROSE MORE THAN THAT FAKER"Shadow yelled.

"Cool it Shadow"Rose suggested.

**LATER.**

Everyone got inside a found Yuuki's aparmtent and Rose ran the bell and soon Yuuki answeared.

"Hey Rose"Yuukie smiled.

"S'up"Rose chuckled and Yuuki let everyone in for everyone to see what an apartment would look like instead it look more like a mason.

"DAMN"Rose smiled.

"Food's almost done so make yourselfs feel at Yuuki offered and went to the kitchen.

**LATER.**

Dinner was ready and Sonic and Shadow ended up sitting next to eatchother.

"Hope you guys like Japanese food"Yuuki ask.

"You learned to cook Japannese food"Rose ask.

"Well duh. Considering I was staying in Japan for 2 years but i'm back and staying home"Yuukie smiled.

"Can I sit somewhere else"Both Shadow and Sonic ask.

"Su-"Yuuki was cut off when Rose whispered in her ear.

"ROSE"Yuuki yelled.

"Sorry"Rose giggle.

Yuuki sighed "Maybe when there's desert"Yuuki sighed.

'Fuck'Both Sonic and Shadow thought.

"Everyone dig in"Yuuki smiled and everyone ate.

"So tell me about you guys"Yuuki ask.

"Lets start off with Sonic"Amy suggested.

"Good idea considering Yuuki met Sonic already"Rose smiled.

"Okay"Yuuki smiled.

"Okay well I'm just a guy who loves adventure and loves to run"Sonic smiled.

"And diffent Eggman all the time"Rose giggled.

Everyone introduce themselfs to Yuuki and Yuuki feeling sorry for Shadow after both Rouge and Rose forced him to fess up about his life today and 50 years ago.

"Well I'll go get the desert"Yuuki smiled and ran off.

**LATER.**

Everyone was about to leave until Amy ran in front of the door.

"Guys I made some homemade ice cream and was wondering if we could have a pinac tommorow so we could have some"Amy ask.

"Sounds like fun"Tails smiled.

"Yeah we could have it at Angel Island"Knuckles offered. "And no batgirl your not invited"Knuckles frowned.

"Oh come on Kunckles I won't steal the emrald this time promise"Rouge smiled.

"No way"Knuckles said.

"Come on Knux we'll make sure she won't steal it"Sonic smiled.

Knuckles gave it thought.

"Fine"Knuckles sighed.

"Great tommrorow at noon on Angel Island"Amy cheered.

**LATER.**

Sonic was running home.

"It's been awhile sense I've been to Angel island this will be awesome"Sonic smiled.

"But you won't be there"A familer voice said.

"Huh"Sonic turned around to see the woman from his dream.

"Hello Hero"The woman smiled and snap her fingers and Sonic felt sleepy.

"Wh-What did yo-"Sonic fell asleep.

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fighting and a missing hedgehog.

Sonic woke up to see a cold rock ground with a dead tree near by Sonic then look up to see grey clouds.

"Wh-Where the hell am I"Sonic ask himself.

"Welcome to my island"Sonic look up to see the woman in his dream and from when he was going home.

"Who are you"Sonic ask.

"My name is non of your concern. But you may call me Witch considering I am a witch"Witch smiled. **( A/N I COULDN'T COME UP WITH A NAME OKAY)**

"Your a witch"Sonic ask.

"Yes"Witch smiled.

"Why am I here"Sonic ask.

"To fight"Witch said.

"Fight"Sonic ask.

**MEANWHILE.**

Shadow was in his bed sleeping when rapid door banging was on his door. Shadow almost fell out of his bed thanks to this and relized it also sounded like someone was kicking his door meaning it must be Rose.

"Rose of course"Shadow whispered and went downstairs and open his door to see he was right.

"Rose what the hell do you want"Shadow ask.

"IT'S SONIC"Rose yelled.

"What about him"Shadow ask.

"He's gone"Rose said.

"Gone"SHadow gave a confused look.

"Yes gone. Sonic was late for the pinic so I thought I go get him but when I got to his house he wasn't home"Rose explained.

"So he probaly found another way"Shadow groaned.

"Moran do you care it's been 4 hours and no trace of him"Rose shouted.

"I don't give one fuck about that Faker. You know me he's my rivel the day I care about him is the day I die"Shadow growled.

"YOU FUCKER! HE'S HELPED YOU MORE TIMES I CAN COUNT SO THE LEAST YOU CAN FUCKING DO IS CARE FUCKING CARE"Rose yelled.

"No I don't"Shadow grained between his teeth.

Then that was it Rose was it off. "WHAT WOULD MARIA THINK OF YOU ACTING LIKE THIS? I BET SHE LEAVE YOUR ASS"Rose yelled then relized what she just said.

"Sh-Shadow I di-"Rose was cut off when Shadow pick Rose up from the ground.

"Don't ever talk to Maria like that"Shadow grolwed.

Rose then gave SHadow a glare of to kill "Hey if anything it's your flaut for getting me tick off. LET ME GO SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS"Rose demaned.

Shadow then let go of Rose.

"Thanks n-"Rose was cut off.

"Leave or i'll rip your head off"Shadow demanded.

"NO-"Once again Rose was cut off but by Yuuki this time.

"I just got here and do you two always fight"Yuuki ask.

"More times then when we fight Eggman"Both Shadow and Rose said.

**MEANWHILE.**

"Yes dear hero. Fight"Witch said.

"What in God's name do you mean"Sonic ask.

"I would like you to fight old friends. You know Eggman's older robots and machines considering it might be easier for you to fight for a few days"Witch explanied.

"So in other words your bringing Eggman's oldest to newest robots to life why"Sonic ask.

"Well demons are hard to get sometimes so I thought it make my life a whole lot better. But here's the catch if you defeat the robots then you can fight me"Witch smiled.

"Okay but whats your reason"Sonic ask.

Witch just look at him with her shadow covered eyes and smrik. "I like you Sonic. You always showed how to put up a fight. So I guess you can say i'm just a crazed fangirl. But for me I would like to see my favorite hedgehog almost die in front of me until he can't even stand on his own two feet"Witch smiled.

Sonic then gave a concern look and smiled "Look witch lady I'm late for a pinac so I better go"Sonic smiled.

"Lets make a deal you fight and I won't get a demon to kill Shadow, Tails Or Amy or any of your friends or I can always bring Black Doom to do the work of killing Shadow then the rest of your friends. So what will it be Fight and your friends live or don't fight and your friends might die by getting gutted by demons from hell"Witch smiled.

Sonic just gave a shock look of what this witch can do. "You won't hurt them if I fight right"Sonic ask.

"Of course"Witch smiled.

'I can't let my friends get killed by her'Sonic thought.

"Fine i'll play your game"Sonic smriked.

"Great lets shake on it"Witch hold out her hand but Sonic just put his hands on his wasit.

"I see thats fine. Anyways, I'LL MAKE THE STADIUM"Witch yelled then bent down and her hand touched the rock ground alowing it to break and Sonic was shock by this. Then all off a sudden a wall like stracure was made with seats like in olden times in Greece there was also a thrown like seat which Witch floated all the way to the seat and sat.

"Like my stadium"Witch ask.

"It's pretty cool I'll admint that much"Sonic smiled.

"Good. Now then are you ready to fight"Witch ask.

"Of course I am"Sonic smiled.

"Now here are the rules. frist rule You cannot leave the stadium untill I put it away. Secand rule You don't have any chaos emeralds so it is not posspblie for you to be in any super form there for you must souly relay on your punching, kicking and spin dash. Threed rule If your friends somehow find a way to get on my island then that means I fight you while your friends watch Final rule the robots are stronger then you are now and I won't give you breaks not even to sleep you must stay awake 247 if you wanna live I can do a spell to make sure you stay awake but that dosne't mean you won't feel tired UNDERSTOOD"Witch ask.

"Heh! BRING IT ON"Sonic shouted.

"THEN LETS US FIGHT. YOUR FRIST CHALLGNER SHADOW ANDROIDS"Witch yelled as 7 Shadow androids appeared.

"HEH! BRING IT ON"Sonic jumped to fight one of the androids to only get kick in the stomache. "Ow"Sonic groaned.

"I WARNED YOU THEY BE STRONGER. HAHAHAHAHA"Witch laughed.

'Who is she'Sonic thought.

Thats when the SHdow androids came up to Sonic and one of them pick him up by his qiull and put his hand into a fist and punched Sonic in the stomache causeing Sonic to spit blood. "Oh shit"Sonic whispred as 2 Shadow androids got a hold of Sonic and threw him up the air. Soon another android flew up to Sonic and kick Sonic in the stomache soon Sonic hot the ground. "Son of a bitch"Sonic groaned and look up to see the androids ready to fight.

"Oh no"Sonic whispred.

'This is gonna be fun'Witch thought. ' Although I might have to clean up all the blood. Oh well'Witch giggled.

**TBC**


End file.
